Manniversary Surprise
by Marymel
Summary: What happened when Jack first introduced Mac to his brother in Vegas? Set about three years before the MacGyver premiere.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI or MacGyver.**

**Takes place before the birth of baby Finn in my stories, about three years before the 2016 MacGyver begins.**

**I love writing Mac and Jack stories and I loved writing my story Two Spies And A Baby. After I watched one of my favorite third season episodes, Mac + Fallout + Jack, where Jack talks about their annual trips to Vegas, I got to thinking...what if Jack introduced Mac to his twin brother? I had to write it! Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Mac and Jack could not wait to take time off for a trip to Vegas. After working with the DXS and traveling all over the world, both men had to admit they were ready for a vacation.

"You sure your brother got us a good room?" Mac asked as he put his suitcase in the trunk of his car.

Jack smiled. "He got us a suite at the Tangiers."

Mac raised his eyebrows in approval. He and Jack had been planning their Manniversary trip to Vegas to commemorate their first year of friendship, and Jack assured the younger man his brother in Vegas could help with arrangements.

"Your brother okay with this?" Mac asked as he buckled his seat belt.

Jack rolled his eyes. "For the hundredth time, yes. He has a good friend he used to work with that got him a great deal on the hotel. And he's going to get us tickets to a show if you want."

Mac nodded with raised eyebrows. He'd never met Jack's brother, but was grateful if the man could help them out on their trip.

They arrived at the hotel and checked in. Jack opened the door and held it open for Mac. "Ta-da!" he said as he held open the door.

Mac looked around with wide eyes. "Whoa!" He and Jack happily looked all over the room.

Jack tipped the doorman and joined Mac as he explored the room. "He couldn't get us the penthouse," Jack explained. "But he came through."

"I'll say," Mac said as he stepped out onto the balcony. He let out a low whistle as he looked out at the lights of the city.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the younger man. He knew they were going to enjoy their well-deserved vacation.

"Hey, I'm going to go see if he left the tickets at the desk," Jack said.

"Okay," Mac said. "I'll unpack."

Jack left the younger man and headed downstairs. Mac unpacked and decided to explore the hotel. He tucked the key card into his wallet and left. When he left the room, he glanced down the hallway and noticed crime scene tape and police. "Great," he mumbled. He was about to turn the other way when someone caught his eye. He thought he saw a familiar face work the scene.

He walked to the room blocked by crime scene tape and peered in. He saw a familiar figure crouched down taking photos of the crime scene. "Jack...what are you doing?"

The CSI glanced up from his camera. "Excuse me?"

"Get up!" Mac said, embarrassed.

The CSI straightened slightly. Mac sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Sir," the police officer guarding the door began.

"It's all right," the CSI said. He stared at the younger man. "Can I help you?"

"Come on!" Mac whispered, clearly irritated.

The CSI stood. "Your name wouldn't be Mac, would it?"

Mac sighed exasperatedly. "Jack, come on!"

"What's going on?" A familiar drawl asked behind the scene.

Mac froze. He stared wide-eyed at the CSI when he heard the voice. He knew he heard Jack's voice behind him, but Jack was right in front of him...wasn't he?

The CSI glanced behind Mac and smirked. He shook his head as he walked to the bewildered younger man.

Mac continued to stare as the CSI walked toward him and nodded to the police officer that it was okay. He ducked under the tape as Jack walked up to Mac and put his hand on his shoulder. Mac jumped and looked at Jack, then quickly between the agent and the CSI. The CSI smiled softly.

"Lemme guess: Jack never mentioned he's a twin?"

Mac kept looking between the CSI and his friend, who began laughing uncontrollably. Mac stared at the CSI, who was now extending his ungloved hand and trying not to laugh himself.

"You must be Mac," the man said.

Mac blinked and shook his head slightly. "Y-Yeah. I-I'm Mac. You're..."

"I'm Nick," the CSI said. "Good to finally meet you"

Finally snapping out of his surprise, Mac shook the other man's proffered hand. "Hi," he said, still stunned at the resemblance between the two men.

Nick glanced over Mac's shoulder as his brother tried to get his laughter controlled. Jack cleared his throat and laid his hand on Mac's shoulder. "Sorry. Angus MacGyver, this is my brother, Nick Stokes. Nick this is Mac."

Mac narrowed his eyebrows when he heard his brother's different last name. "I changed mine when I became a Delta," Jack explained, sensing Mac's confusion. "Helps keep my family safe."

"Oh," Mac said. He glared at his friend. "You could've told me!" He whispered.

"And miss that look on your face?" Jack asked.

Nick chuckled. "Hey, Jack." He embraced his brother in a hug. Mac smiled as he watched the two.

"Hey," Jack said. "Nicky, I want you to meet the kid who saved my life in Afghanistan."

Mac blushed slightly as Nick smiled. He shook Mac's hand again. "Thank you, Mac. It's great to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Mac said.

"I tell you what," Nick said. "I've gotta wrap up here, but how about you come over for dinner?"

"You fixin' barbecue?" Jack asked with a grin.

Nick laughed softly. "Sure."

Mac smiled at the mirror image of his good friend. "I'm in."

That evening, the two arrived at Nick's house and were greeted by the smell of barbecue. "Hey, Nicky!" Jack shouted as he opened the door. Both men were greeted by Nick's German shepherd dog. "Hey," Mac said with a laugh as he and Jack pet the dog.

Nick came to the door and smiled. "Sammy!"

"Aw, it's okay," Mac said.

"_Venez ici_," Nick said. Sam walked to his master as Jack raised an eyebrow. "You trained your dog in French?"

"No," Nick said with a soft laugh. "He's a former police dog, and he was trained in Paris. I investigated the death of his partner a few months ago, and now he's family." Nick smiled at Sam, and the dog happily got a head rub.

Mac smiled at Nick. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Oh, my pleasure," Nick assured them. "Hotel okay?"

"Yeah, the room is great."

"You really came through, brother," Jack added.

Mac looked around Nick's living room and smiled at the photos on his walls and coffee table. He smiled when he saw the photo of Nick and Jack as babies. "Aw, you were a cutie pie, Jack!"

Jack simply groaned and handed Nick a six pack of beer. "If I remember, these are your favorite."

"Yeah," Nick said as he took the beer to the kitchen.

"You have a beautiful home," Mac said as Nick set the beer on the table.

"Thanks."

Jack looked at a few of the photos Nick had, and noticed one with Nick and a little boy. They smiled happily, and Jack didn't recognize the little boy.

Mac looked at the picture Jack was looking at. "One of your nephews?" Mac asked.

Jack shook his head. "That's my godson," Nick said as he came in. "His name's Jackson. Man, he's smart."

"Looks like he loves his Uncle," Jack said.

"Mac..." Nick began. "I wanted to seriously thank you."

"Aw," Mac began.

"I mean it," Nick continued. "You and Jack...you looked out for each other. You brought Jack home."

Jack smiled at his brother with his best friend. "We protected each other."

Mac smiled. "Yeah. We were there for each other."

Nick smiled at the two. "Well...I'm glad you did. You took care of my brother." Nick smiled at his brother, who was smiling warmly at the blond.

Mac couldn't help but smile. "Well...you're welcome."

"All right..." Jack said. He and Mac never talked much about how much they meant to each other, but both men knew they owed each other so much. Jack took a swig of beer. "Enough of this mushy stuff. You going to feed us or what?"

Mac and Nick laughed. "Yep," Nick said. "Steaks are on the grill. Let's eat before Sam takes one." Mac and Jack chuckled as they pet the dog.

Nick brought the steaks in off the grill. "Can I help you with anything?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, there's some steak sauce and the salad in the fridge," Nick said as he gestured to his refrigerator. Mac and Jack got the sauce and food and set everything on the table. "You guys wanna eat in the living room?" Nick asked.

"Sure," Jack said. He and Mac got their food and sat down on Nick's couch.

Nick smiled as the younger man took a bite of his food. "Oh, man," he said in appreciation.

"They okay?" Nick asked.

"Mmm," Mac said. "Very."

"Mm-hmm," Jack said as he took a bite of his own steak.

Mac smiled as Sam sat at his feet, wondering if he'd get a bite of steak. "So..." Mac began. "Now that I know you're twins..."

Jack sipped his beer. "Sorry about springing that on you, man."

"Well..." Nick said. "To be fair, it's not like y'all knew there'd be a crime scene."

"So you're a CSI?" Mac asked as he took another bite.

"Yeah," Nick said. "Have been for about twenty years. While Jackie boy went into the army, I started work at Dallas PD. Then moved here about fifteen years ago."

"Nicky and I both kind of blazed our own trails," Jack said.

"Cool," Mac said.

"Yeah, you still in charge?" Jack asked.

Nick cleared his throat. "No. You heard of the Ray Langston thing?"

Jack shook his head as Mac said, "Name sounds familiar."

"Former pathologist, became a CSI, then went after Nate Haskell?" Nick said.

"Wow," Jack said.

"Yeah," Nick added. "He almost brought the whole department down with him. But...I gotta say, him leaving was a good thing. I mean, Catherine and I got demoted, but they brought in a great guy to run the unit. We get along great."

"Who's Catherine?" Mac asked.

"Friend of mine that helped arrange for your room," Nick said. "Her dad was Sam Braun, big casino mogul."

"Tell her we said thanks," Mac said.

"I'll call her," Nick said. "She left a few months back. Now works with the FBI. But when I told her my brother was coming to town, she offered to help."

"And we're grateful," Jack said. "Seriously, bro, you ever been in one of those rooms?"

"Only in crime scenes," Nick said with a laugh.

They enjoyed their meal in comfortable silence for a few moments before Nick asked, "So Mac? Tell me about yourself. I wanna know who saved my brother's booty."

Mac and Jack chuckled. "Well," Mac began. "I was born in Minnesota before moving to California. I lived with my grandparents after my mom died."

"Sorry to hear that," Nick said. "How old were you?"

"Five," Mac said as he looked down. He looked back up and saw concern in Nick's face. "My dad took off when I was ten."

"I'm sorry," Nick said honestly.

Mac sighed deeply. "Thanks. And my grandpa did a good job."

"I'll say," Jack said with a warm smile.

Mac smiled at his friend. "Anyway...I joined the army as an EOD tech after college. And...that's how I met this dude." Mac gestured at Jack with his thumb.

Nick smiled at how his twin and the younger man shared a connection. They knew how much they meant to each other. "Well...Jack means a lot to me, Mac. I'm glad you were there for each other."

Mac smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

The three men enjoyed their dinner, and Mac loved hearing stories about Jack and Nick's childhood. Mac had to admit he felt like he was part of Jack's family.

Mac smiled as Sam enjoyed some bites of steak from all three men. Jack and Nick both smiled as the dog took to the younger man.

"So..." Nick said as he and Jack took their dishes to the kitchen. "You guys want to go explore Vegas tomorrow?"

"Sure," Mac and Jack answered.

Mac smiled as he watched the brothers talk and laugh. They were truly mirror images of each other.

"Hey, Mac?" Jack asked. "You've got to show this guy what you can do with chewing gum and duct tape."

Mac blushed slightly. Nick smiled at the younger man. "Look...I know I'm sounding like a broken record, but...I am grateful."

"You're welcome," Mac said with a soft smile. "And Jack saved my life, too."

Nick smiled warmly at his twin and the blond. "Well...you know that kind of makes you family now?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "I'd do anything for this guy."

Mac smiled and slightly blushed at the attention. "Well...thanks. It means a lot."

Nick patted Mac on the back. "Welcome to the family, Mac."

Jack smiled as his best friend blushed slightly. "Yeah, you're family now, bro."

Mac smiled, liking the sound and feel of being part of a family. "Yeah." He truly enjoyed the moment. "We're family."

**The End**


End file.
